Home Sweet Home
by Melanie Skye
Summary: Her face flames when she follows his gaze to the kitchen. "You really should stop cooking everything when we're running late, Hinata." NejiHinaGai


Home Sweet Home

They're running late.

The oven clock grates at her as she opens the oven to check on her brownies.

Not only late, but an hour late. Is something wrong? Did something go wrong? She weaves her fingers together in a nervous fidget, teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

Beep. Beep. Hinata glances up, hitting off on the timer and moves to the stove. All of the burners are taken with a large rice cooker chugging along next to the stove. Taking off a pan's lid, she smiles at the bubbly red curry sauce. Grabbing a spoon, she dips it in to check the taste. Nodding absent-mindedly she reaches to turn off that pot's burner before it feels like smoke's billowing out her ears.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Fanning her mouth, Hinata dives for a piece of bread. Sighing in relief as the bread works, she shakes her head. "Gai and his super spicy curry."

Hinata's face reddens as her brain traces out thoughts of him. His abs, his musky, masculine scent, his deep voice. The way he is always excited to see her with his shining smile. The he could hold her and she would always feel so protected. Many people still don't understand how they could be together, but that's probably because they don't know _her _Gai. Rinsing off her spoon and making her way to the herring soba her mind drifts to her other boy. Neji is in many ways Gai's opposite with his slender form and runner's muscles. The way he smiles at her and Gai like they were his ones and only. The way his eyes would follow her openly. His love's not as vocal or to some, not as obvious, but she can see it in his slightest of smiles.

Double-checking that the herring soba was done, Hinata flips off that switch as well. Moving to the oven, Hinata peers into the oven.

Her men would be so excited. Nothing says home sweet home like yummy home-cooked food. Anytime any one of them goes on a mission, the others just want them to come home safe and sound. Wiping sweat from her forehead, Hinata's eyes return to the time.

An hour and a half late? What's going on? Hinata wonders if she needs to go see Tsunade. What if they're in the hospital? They would've come and got her. Right? What if they were attacked? Ambushed? What if there B-ranked mission had become A-ranked? Or even S-ranked?

Hinata's teeth almost pierce her lip as she nibbles on it. Her fingers run fervently through a lock of her hair.

Pulling the brownies from the oven, the pan clatters as it lands on the cooling rack. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Hinata moves to check on her other pots – plain noodles and red beans. Switching off both burners, Hinata drains the noodles blinking away worried tears. Dumping butter and seasons in she calls it done.

Determined to not allow her anxiety to take over, she grabs some plates and silverware to set the table. She didn't set it formally – their dinners never were formal. Her and Neji had had enough of that in the Hyuuga clan. They had decided that their family would always be open. Hinata's dining room sparkles – she'd cleaned it earlier today. It even still smells of pine and lemon. They have a fairly large table – as friends have a tendency to frequent their place – and places three plates at its end.

Plates, forks, spooks, napkins, Hinata realizes what she forgot with a jolt. "Tea!"

Eager for another distraction, Hinata moves toward the kitchen and pulls out some hot pads. Moving her pots onto the island opposite of the stove, she puts on some water for tea.

Risking a glance at the clock she sighs as the time glares in red. Nearly two hours late. Finger s coming together in Hinata's nervous gesture, she surveys her kitchen. Super spicy curry, the rice to go with it, herring soba, buttered pasta, red beans, and brownies. Mentally she runs through a list of ingredients still in her house that she could distract herself from anxiety once more. As Hinata considers pulling out the stuff to make cinnamon rolls, a familiar deep sound dances to her ears. A few moments later the door slams open and Hinata dances to the adjacent entry way.

Gai into the hallway, beaming at Hinata, "My beautiful blossom!"

His smile sparkles as Hinata examines him to check for any injuries. With none obvious, her eyes rove to Neji who's shaking his head smiling.

Seeing no problems, Hinata beams back. "Welcome back!"

"I am sorry for our lateness my love! We were ambushed –"

"Ambushed!"

"twice. And – "

Hinata's eyes widen, shock filling her lavender eyes.

"then we had to go to the hospital –"

"Hospital!" Hinata squeaks. Her eyes stray to the men's forms once more. Did she miss something?

"Gai!" Neji says, his voice holding a laugh. "Stop."

Both ninja's eyes turn to the now pale quivering woman.

"Hinata," Neji has long since dropped formalities when they're alone. "It was just some random bandits – not even worth our time. And the noble we were guarding scratched his hand. He fussed the whole way and demanded hospital care." Neji rolls his eyes.

Nearly deflating with relief she reaches out and pulls the men to her. Gai and Neji without a moment of hesitation hug her back, all three being encased in a group hug. Hinata nuzzles her head against Gai's chest, smiling, inhaling their scents. She sounds a contented sigh at the feel of Gai's lips against her head.

It was good to have them home.

Hinata looks up at Neji when she feels his chest reverberate with a chuckle. Her face flames when she follows his gaze to the kitchen.

"You really should stop cooking everything when we're running late, Hinata."


End file.
